Mi Jodido San Valetín
by Rising Sloth
Summary: 14 de Febrero, el dia favorito del cocinero de los sobrero de paja, sin embargo esta vez el pequeño y adorable capitán estará para darle por culín. - LuffyxSanji/lemon


**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece, sus historias y personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda, eso si, este shot me lo he inventado yo xDD

**Nota:** buenas! aqui uno de mis shots del año de la tara. La pareja la verdad es que no me mucho tilín, veo a Sanji demasiado hetero y a Luffy si tuviera que colocarlo con algun mugiwara sería con Zoro, pero la historia se me hizo en mi cabeza y digamos que al final los papeles solo podían ser llevados a cabos correctamente por estos dos.

no soy muy partidadria de San Valentin, por eso he tratado la historia con humor y con mi idea sobre el catorze de febrero, que mas que el dia de los enamorados el el dia del Corte Inglés.

MI JODIDO SAN VALENTIN

Hay estaba yo, en mi querida cocina, haciendo lo que mas me gusta, cocinar, claro, para algo soy el cocinero de un barco pirata, a la par que un educado caballero, y como tal caballero y cocinero a la vez que soy, preparaba un lujoso y exquisito dulce para mis queridas damas, Nami y Robin ¿porque? Jajaja, esa es un pregunta graciosa la verdad, y la respuesta es porque era San Valentín.

La verdad es que nunca he necesitado una razón para hacerle presentes a mis queridas musas, pero en el día de los enamorado es diferente, puedo ser correspondido.

-¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaji!- sin duda era Luffy, solo el puede hacer semejante alboroto clamando mi nombre seguido de un...-Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- ahí estaba, creo que ya debería tomármelo como mi apellido, Sanji Comida, bueno, para un cocinero supongo que esta bien. Mi capitán entró haciendo su rutinario estropicio seguido por detrás del circo ambulante formado por el el hijo de Pinocho, el Jack Skelleton a lo afro y el primo de Rudolf.

-ya voy, ya voy- dije con pesadez. Les preparé el desayuno con rapidez para centrarme otra vez en lo que verdaderamente me interesaba.

-oye Sanji¿que estas preparando? Huele muy bien.

-no es de tu incumbencia, Luffy.

-si es evidente Luffy, hoy es San Valentin- le informó Usopp- esta haciendo algo de chocolate para Nami y Robin.

-¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CHOCOLATE!

-pues que te lo prepare Usopp, que os lleváis muy bien-dije malhumorado.

-pero es que yo quiero que me lo prepares tu, que para algo eres mi cocinero, jajajaja.

-bueno, pues te lo haré mañana-dije envolviendo el chocolate ya terminado y disponiendo me a irme- que hoy se me hace raro.

-pero yo lo quiero hoy- salí de la cocina haciendo caso omiso a sus lloriqueos y caprichos, y con pensamientos mas alegres me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis bellas damas. Pero parecía que la alegría no quería estar mucho conmigo puesto que al abrir la puerta, esa maldita puerta, hasta los ojos me quemaron con tal imagen. Mi querida pelirroja se encontraba en el regazo del marimo, semidesnuda (él no lo se, porque la verdad, teniendo a Nami no me voy a fijar en otra cosa), de espaldas a él, mientras este le metía mano a saco.

-Na-Nami-murmuraba y tartamudeaba a la vez. Al oír mis leves sonidos de sorpresa los dos depararon en mi y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- mi querida navegante se pone a dar gritos como una loca y a tirarme en mobiliario- FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! YA HABLAREMOS DESPUES DE LO QUE ME DEBES!- tras recibir todo lo que me echó encima, se cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo.

Los muebles que descansaban sobre mi cuerpo no eran nada comparado con la herida de mi corazón, así que decidí levantarme, irme a la cocina, y deprimirme en un rincón mientras un aura purpurea me rodeaba.

-Sanji ¿ a que estas jugando? ¿es divertido?

-Luffy, dejame en paz.

-¿que? Vamos Sanji, los juegos son mas divertidos si los compartes con alguien.

-no estoy jugando.

-entonces ¿ que haces? ¿cuidar de las esquina para que nadie la robe?

-¡quieres dejarme en paz! estoy deprimido. DE-PRI-MI-DO ¿entiendes? Pues ahora largate, preparare la comida cuando sea la hora.

-¿pero porque estas depre?

-porque he visto una cosa espantosa.

-¿a Brook desnudo? tienes razón Sanji, eso es un trauma, en la vida no te esperas cosas como esas ¿quien hubiese pensado que eso se le iba a fosilizar y que ademas la utiliza con normalidad? Jajaja, es que es un personaje ¡Pero oye! que hay cosas peores- me dio una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que casi vomito los pulmones, pero en vez de eso, quedé estrellado en la esquina.

-no -dije despegándome de la pared- no ha sido Brook desnudo, ha sido algo mucho peor.

-¿peor? ¿que es lo que as visto?

-al marimo y a mi querida Nami-swan...-fue horrible hasta pornunciarlo.

-¿follando?-preguntó con tanta naturalidad que se me cayó la mandíbula a suelo.

-¿co-como lo has sabid...?

-porque es lo que hacen los novios.

-¿comooo? ¡Yo no sabia nada!

-los demás me dijeron que era mas que evidente, así que le pregunté a Zoro y me dijo que si.

-pe-pero si yo no he notado nada.

-es que tu atiendes a lo que te interesa, Sanji- dijo el narizotas del cual no había percibido su asistencia a la conversación hasta ese momento, le acompañaba Chopper- pero desde hace un tiempo que se les notaba, un tiempo mucho. Creo que desde que bajamos desde Skypiea.

-¿ tanto?

-¿y no le has dado el chocolate?

-¿como se lo voy a dar después de semejante trauma?

-¡ah! Entonces dámelo a mi jijij.

-cuantas veces te voy a decir que NO- ya me estaba tocando las narices.- se lo voy a dar a Robin.

-pero Robin sale con Franky- dijo el renito con una voz de pito que no se me pudo hacer mas insoportable.

-¿DESDE CUANDO?

-desde que Franky entró por la puerta del Sunny.- me contestó Usopp.

-pe-pe-pe-pe.

-desde luego que esta en la higuera para este tipo de cosas.

-entonces me lo puedes dar a mi- dijo Luffy con gran alegría.

-que me dejes!- lo estampé contra la pared, si un poco difícil porque estaba sentado en el suelo, aún así lo hice y no tengo ganas de explicar como lo hice así que seguiré contado aspectos mas relevantes de mi historia.

Yo no sabia que diantres le pasaba mi capitán ese día, pero se empeño en que le diera el chocolate que había preparado. La cosa fue así:

-Sanji¿me das el chocolate?-mientras preparaba la comida.

-Sanji¿me das el chocolate?-mientra comíamos.

-Sanji¿me das el chocolate?- mientras echaba una cabezada.

-Sanji¿me das el chocolate?-mientras estaba ca... mientras estaba en mis pensamientos.

Hasta que ya casi a la puesta de sol, mi paciencia toco su limite. Quise irme a mi cuarto, cerrar la puerta con pestillo y que el mundo y sobre todo mi capitán me dejaran un ratito tranquilo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, algo se hizo obstáculo.

-Sanji ¿me das..?

-NOOOOO- le grite tan fuerte y de tan de sopetón que dio un respingo para tras- si quieres un puto chocolate hay en la puta nevera cuatro putas tabletas, así que dejame tranquilo de un puta vez.

-pero es que yo no quiero las tabletas de la cocina, quiero el chocolate que has preparado tu- la verdad es que me quede algo dubitativo cuando me lo dijo, pero enseguida caí en la cuenta de que las tabletas eran compradas en un Mercadona y el chocolate lo había preparado yo con mis manos, con lo cual estaba más bueno y más detallado.

-solo es chocolate, si quieres algo más elaborado..-le di la espalda dirigiéndome al la cama- te esperas a mañana, ya te dije que si te lo daba hoy me sonaba raro.-me eché en plancha a mi amada cama, ella si que me entiende.

-pero es que yo quiero que me lo des hoy, no mañana.

-no hay diferencia Luffy-suspiré con pesadez. Sentí como el moreno se me tiraba bruscamente encima haciendo que casi expulsara los pulmones por la boca. Prometí no tirarme nunca más en plancha sobre mi cama, la pobre no se merecía ese aplastemiento que me acababan de propinar.

-si que la hay ¿porque mañana no es San Valentin?

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-pues que si no me lo das hoy no te podre corresponder mi amor asta el próximo.

-¿pero que..?- me giré para preguntarle que estupideces estaba diciendo, sin embargo y sin aviso, cuando hice el movimiento... aprovechó para darme un beso en los labios. Por si fuera poco no fue un simple pico, al contrario, me sujeto la cabeza con las dos manos y con su lengua recorrió toda mi cavidad bucal; sentía como los colores se me iban subiendo. Salió de mi boca cuando el oxigeno le faltaba y me sonrió con su característica sonrisa infantil

Aun no me explico como no reaccione al momento, puede que fuera de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hice...

-AAAAHHH!- lo tiré de la cama de un patadón. Ahora que lo pienso, esa reacción fue muy parecida a la que tuvo mi querida Nami al verme, solo que sin armarios volando- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES HACES?

-besarte.

-ESO YA LO SE.

-¿pues para que preguntas?

-CALLATE! LARGO DE AQUÍ!- lejos de hacer caso mi orden, se me quedo mirando un rato inexpresivo hasta que volvió a sonreír.-¿de que te ríes ahora?

-te ha gustado.

-¿que?

-te ha gustado que te bese.

-como me va gust...- pero mis palabras murieron en la boca de Luffy.

-lo ves- siguió dando me besos por la cara, bajando por mi cuello.

-Lu...Luffy- se me hacia difícil hablar-¿que demonios haces?

-¿me vas a dar el chocolate?

-no.

-entonces haré que tengas ganas de dármelo- con las manos desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa, dejando paso a sus labios para que pasaran por mi pecho. Sentía fuerte escalofríos, y tenia miedo, miedo de que sabía que me estaba gustando.

Lamió por debajo de mi ombligo y hice un esfuerzo para pensar "hasta aquí hemos llegado". Le agarré el pelo, tirando de el para apartarle de mi cuerpo. El me miró y me dedicó otras de sus sonrisas haciendo que se me subieran aún mas los colores.

-no te preocupes- me tomó mis dos temblorosas manos con las suyas y las pegó a la superficie de la cama. Con la boca bajó la cremallera de mi pantalón, el cual aún puesto no disimulaba mi excitación, me quitó el pantalón junto con mis calzoncillos y los puso a la altura de mis rodillas, subiendo con su lengua por mi femur hasta mi ingle.

Colocó su cabeza entre mis piernas y...

-ah...-gemí- pa..ra..

-jajajaja – hoy su típica risa inocente- pero si te esta gustando.

-n-no.. ah- volví a gemir al notar que se metía mi aparato en su boca. Comenzó a masagearla mientras yo me arqueaba a su compás, respiraba cada vez mas alterado y sentía mi cuerpo mojado por el sudor. No quería sentir eso, no por un hombre, sin embargo, ahí estaba, siendo tomado por mi pequeño capitán como una colegiala en su primera vez.., realmente me sentía así.

No quería pedirle mas, pero empezaba a sentir que no era suficiente, que ese ritmo me mataba y me torturaba. Pero no hizo falta decir nada, como si mi capitán me hubiera leído el pensamiento aceleró la marcha.

Gemí con fuerza y sentí como me derramaba en la boca de mi capitán. Subió la cabeza para besarme por debajo del ombligo y levantó la mirada sonriéndome pero... al cruzarse nuestras miradas cambio la expresión, como si tuviera miedo. Se separó de mi con rapidez, liberando mi cuerpo de su agarre.

Me miró dubitativo, con si no supiera que hacer ahora, se giró y salió rápido de la habitación.

No entendía nada. Primero me hace un intento de violación y ahora me dejaba a medias corriendo asustado ¿que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza?

Estaba hecho un lío, no sabia como debía actuar desde ese momento en adelante. ¡Maldita sea! Yo soy heterosexsual, tanto que rozo la obscenidad, no tenia sentido, no tenia ningún sentido que mi capitán se me echara encima y yo correspondiera a sus estímulos.

Me incorporé y me coloqué la ropa en su sitio. Me pase la mano por la cara y para mi sorpresa... estaba llorando. Ahora me sentía cabreado; eso era lo que había visto Luffy, mis lagrimas. Lo había dejado todo a media faena por que vio mis lagrimas, porque no llegue a la altura de sus expectativas.

Pensé en todo detenidamente y decidí no volver a pensar en esta escena, a mi criterio nada había sucedido.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora fui a preparar la cena, me metí por completo en mi labor para mantener la mente ocupadas y no pensar en la escenita anterior, pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que Luffy no venia a meterme bulla; me maldije por pensar en él, pero.. el maldito mono hacia todo lo posible para llamar mi atención con su ausencia ya que tampoco fue el primero en venir en avalancha al oírme anunciar la cena. Fue peor, el moreno vino el último acompañado del pelo moco, quien estaba muy pegado para mi gusto.<p>

¿Pero que demonios era eso? ¿Un ataque de celos? No podía ser, me gustaban las mujeres, no los hombre, no mi capitán sino mi navegante y mi arqueóloga.

Desvié esos pensamientos y puse mi atención en servir la cena, pero mi puñetero capitán no me ayudaba para nada. Se comportaba como siempre, si, aunque con un cierto hilo de nerviosismo, por no hablar de que pasaba olímpicamente de mi.

Cada ve que lo veía me cabreaba, ya se que yo mismo decidí hacer como si nada, pero que lo hiciera él después de.. ¡ARGG! maldita sea.

No lo pude soportar, terminé cuanto antes intentando ignorar a Luffy y sus intimaciones con el marimo ¿Eso era lo que le pasaba? Creía ver en mi alguien como Zoro pero se dio un chasco y fue corriendo a los brazos de su caballero andante que lo protegía como una osa a sus oseznos.

¡pues eso es lo que hay ! ¡A tomar por culo los dos!

Deje con agresividad los platos en el lava platos y me fui de la cocina dando un portazo importándome poco la reacción de mis compañeros.

Me fui a la proa del barco, y con cigarro en la boca observé las tranquilas olas del océano. Ignoro cuanto tiempo me quedé allí, pero la verdad, fue el momento mas agradable del día. Me sentía algo desgraciado, mi día favorito del año se había convertido en un recuerdo que posiblemente me amargaría la vida.

Oí unos pasos acercarse y al volverme maldije por dos cosas; la primera a mi mismo por haber pensado que era el moreno y la segunda al jodido espadachín que venia a molestarme mi bello momento de soledad.

-si vas a dormir tienes el barco para ti entero, pero dejame estar solo.

-el barco no es tuyo y no veo tu nombre por ninguna parte.

-como siempre tan caritativo, solo estoy pidiendo algo de tranquilidad para pensar.

-¿en Luffy?

-no en... ¿te lo a contado? - no me lo podía creer, le había contado "todo".

-¿contarme el que?

-no te hagas el tonto, siempre habéis ido de rollos de "super amigas" -remarque fingiendo ser un niña pija- seguro que os lo contáis todo mientras os hacéis la manicura

-¿cuando llamará la madurez a tu puerta?

-tu no eres el mas indicado para decirme eso.

-mira Sanji, he venido solo ha hablar porque Luffy me preocupa. El no me ha dicho nada, pero en la cena era más que evidente que pasaba algo entre vosotros dos.

-¿y quien te ha mandado venir en su nombre? Si tiene algún problema que venga el mismo- me giré, me cansaba verle, ver a la persona que tanto admiraba Luffy, y que yo a su lado no fuera nada comparado con él. Eso si que era increíble, nunca habría pensado que tendría envidia de Zoro.

Se apoyo de espaldas a la barandilla.

-El te quiere mucho, no como a una compañero, soy consciente de que te quiere más que a ninguno de nosotros.

-eso es un tontería, si somos hombres.

-esa escusa si que es una tontería – no conteste, pensé que si a lo mejor me quedaba callado se hartaría y me dejaría en paz, como quien se hace el muerto delante de un oso. Todo lo que me decía no tenia sentido, si Luffy me quería, no se abría largado así dejándome de esa manera.

-me gustaría que pensaras en un cosa,-dijo.- si es que eres capaz de hacer tal cosa, claro.

-¡oye!

-Luffy llegó al Baratie con la intención de llevarse un cocinero cualquiera, pero al final, solo te lo dijo a ti- eso era verdad, recordaba la insistencia que puso el capitán para que me enrolara con él, y nunca se lo pidió a otro cocinero- creyó que te hizo daño, y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacerte, cuando te vio no supo como actuar, pensó que había echó algo terrible y ahora tiene miedo no solo de que llegues a odiarlo sino de que el error sea irreparable.

Me quedé un rato sin saber como actuar, por mi cabeza pasaban millones de emociones a la vez, incluso me sentí un poco mareado.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarme, apague el cigarrillo en la suela de mi zapato y me dispuse a bajar de la proa, aunque a mitad de la escalera, paso un último pensamiento por mi cabeza.

-oy, marimo, no se supone que tu no sabias nada.

-lo que se supone es que Luffy no sabes que tu sabes que yo lo sé

-bah, cuando estas de royo filosófico no hay quien ten entienda- lo dejé atrás y me fui directamente a la cocina, pero el moreno no estaba allí, y no le tocaba guardia, así que solo quedaba su habitación.

Fui a paso ligero hasta su puerta y la abrí con rapidez, ahí estaba, dormido, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, y tras hacerlo adelanté un paso sobre otro sigilosamente y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la cama me tiré en plancha sobre mi capitán, el cual se dio un susto considerable.

-S-Sanji.

-¿que pasa mi capitán? No es tan bonito cuando te lo hace na ti ¿verdad?

-¿que haces aquí?

-a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por una parte, no puedes dejarme con un lío en la cabeza como el que has conseguido antes, tienes que quitarme las dudas- le veía en la cara que no me entendía ni papa, así que decidí ser mas explicito. Echando mi cuerpo hacia la cama y tirando del suyo, lo puse encima mía- y por otra, no puedes dejar algo a medio hacer.

-pero Sanji yo no quiero ha..- lo callé con un profundo beso.

-¿crees que no me harás mas daño si me desprecias ahora?

-yo nunca te despreciaría.

-pues entonces- puse un tono mas sensual- si no se da prisa, se le enfriará el plato principal, mi capitán.- se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a llorar- ¿ahora debería salir corriendo?

-es.. es que yo... estoy tan contento de que no me odies.. snif.

-tonto- lo abracé con fuerza- yo nunca podría odiarte- el correspondió el abrazo. No tardo mucho en pasar sus manos por debajo de mis ropas- oi, después seré yo el pervertido.

-hay que aprovechar el día de los enamorados, jiji- me besó apasionada mente. Ambos investigamos el cuerpo de el otro con nuestras propias manos con gran esmero. Sentí como las de Luffy se acercaban peligrosamente a mi trasero.

-ah!- me arqueé y gemí de dolor y placer a la vez cuando me lo pellizco.

-hay que ver Sanji que te excitas con nada- no le respondí, preferí cambiar las tornas y ponerme yo encima de él. Le quité su cochambrosa camiseta roja y lamí su pecho, notando a la perfección como se movía y aguantaba los gemidos.

-parece que no soy el único ¿no mi capitán? No te tienes que aguantarte, si no puedes.

-ah ¿no?- rió travieso. Se incorporó y me tumbo con la cabeza a los pies de la cama, me quito la ropa besando cada parte de mi cuerpo con su labios y acariciando cada recoveco de mi piel con su manos. Se colocó entre mis piernas, y no pude evitar estremecerme.- no te preocupes, nunca te haré daño- dijo como quien proclama una promesa. Se desabrochó lo botones con una mano mientras me ofrecía la otra, depare en lo que estaba ofreciendo, la verdad estaba algo asustado, todo esto era nuevo para mi, pero... Luffy nunca me hará daño. Me puse con mi labor, la verdad me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-jiji, me haces cosquillas- vi que acercaba los dedos humectos a mi parte intima. Me agarre a las sabanas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Antes de meter los dedos me dio un casto beso en los labios, quiso tranquilizarme, pero me puse mas nervioso.

-ah- me queje instintivamente al notar los dedos en mi entrada. Ya preparada, Luffy se adentro en mi- ah!- alcé mas la voz, el dolor era tremendo, mi cuerpo temblaba. Mi capitán me puso la mano en el rostro, abrí los ojos para verle, tenia una cara preocupada.

-estas bien? -asentí con la cabeza, y volví a cerra los ojos. Luffy empezó a embestir, bastante lento, seguramente seguía preocupado por mi, y no era para menos, el dolor me estaba matando, pero pronto, las estocadas de dolor se fueron yendo dejando fuertes latigazos de placer, los movimientos de Luffy me parecían lentos e insuficientes.

-m..mas- no hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Noté como mi hombría se excitaba. Mientras continuaba con los movimientos tomó mi miembro y lo masajó.-Lu.. Luffy...

-Sanji..-el placer era ta sumo hasta para vomitar.

Al terminar Luffy se tiró sobre mi.

-que palizon- exclamé intentado recobrar el aliento.

-pues todavía nos queda toda la noche, jeje.

-¿que dices?

-lo que oyes, jajajaja.

No bromeaba, a lo largo de la noche me tomo con pasión. Nunca me sentí así con ninguna mujer, tan lleno de placer y a la vez ten protegido. No había ya dudas en mi cabeza, estaba completamente enamorado de mi capitán, y ya me daba igual si fuera un hombre o no.

La luz del alba pasó por la ventana cuando mi capitán se cansó por fin. Los dos fallecimos sobre la cama.

-uff, ya creía que nunca te ibas a cansar.

-no, si yo estoy bien, lo hago por ti- le di un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-mentiroso.

-jeje.

-¿y mis pantalones?

-al lado de tu cabeza- me incorporé para alcanzarlos, un dolor punzante me recorrió todo el cuerpo, tirándome de nuevo junto con mi capitán, eso si, conseguí mis pantalones.

-¿estas bien?

-nunca he estado mejor- dije sonriente mientras sacaba el paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero- como has aprendido todo "eso"- dije antes de la primera calada.

-me enseño Zoro.

-cof cof- me atraganté- ¿que? Tu estabas con Zoro?

-si, pero no te preocupes, cuando te conocí, Zoro y yo lo dejamos, ahora somos como hermanos.

-pero, yo creía que era hetero, es decir, esta con Nami.

-dice que nunca le hace ascos a nada- y después me llama pervertido- la verdad es que me alegro de que se enamorara de Nami, cuando rompimos no pareció estar bien al principio, pero ahora se le ve bastante mas contento- pensé las palabras de Luffy y en el papel de Zoro en todo esto, creo que ese idiota aun sigue enamorado de Luffy, pero fue capaz hasta de dejarlo ir con tal de verlo feliz, eso si que era raro, ahora hasta sentía admiración por él, Luffy había vuelto mi mundo del revés.- ¡AHHHHHH!

-¿ahora que te pasa?

-¡pasó San Valentin! ¡mi chocolate! ¡no te podre corresponder!

-creo que queda más que claro que ya me as correspondido ¿no?

-claro,-dijo más tranquilo.- pero ¿que pasa con el chocolate? Nami y Robin dicen que es una muestra de amor.

-no me hace falta San Valentín para demostrarte que te quiero, para eso tengo todo los días de mi vida.

-¡me vas hacer chocolate todo los días!

-eres un caso perdido.

**FIN**


End file.
